A Love and A Loss
by Saya119911
Summary: Set after Kaname Tosen cuts off and burns Grimmjow's left arm. And helps him but the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. As Ulquiorra helps the Sexta Espada with his new handicap he can't help but use it to his advantage.


Warning: This is an Ulqui/Grimm fanfic. It is also rated M which means yaoi (sex between 2 men) and swearing.

A/n I do not own either character they rightfully belong Tite Kubo the creator of the anime Bleach. But please enjoy.

"Damn that Tosen why the hell did he take my goddamn arm. Fuck it hurts so fucking much!" Grimmjow cried as he sat in his room alone while he recovered from his injury.

"Do you need some assistants, Sexta?" asked a voice that sounded extremely bored.

"Che as if I would ask _you _for help Ulquiorra." Grimmjow replied as he tried to place his eat-shit grin back on his face but his arm was killing him too much to pull it off, and Ulquiorra clearly saw this. Ulquiorra slowly made his way over to Grimmjow's bed with bandages and gauze in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing, emo?" asked a confused Grimmjow. 'This isn't like Ulqui; usually he could care less about anyone other than his precious _Aizen-sama_.'

"What does it look like I'm doing, Trash, I'm helping you." Now Grimmjow was getting on his nerves. 'Does he want me to help him or not, because I would just as gladly like to watch him bleed to death, if that happened then there would be one less Espada to worry about.'

"Fine just make it quick, and stop calling me 'Trash', it's starting to bug me."

"Now that you've said that I have a new way of torturing you while you heal, Trash."

'Dammit I'm an idiot!' Grimmjow mentally kicked his ass for saying that.

Ulquiorra then took off Grimmjow's jacket, much to the other's dislike, and began to take care of the other fellow Espada's wound. Once he was done he set Grimmjow down on the bed and stared at the half naked form on the bed.

"You're done helping me now, so stop staring at me and go away 'cause right now I need to rest up," said a now angry Grimmjow. Most of his anger was directed towards Ulquiorra, who stopped looking at his now bare chest to look up, while the rest of it was because he was still in pain.

"I will stay here until you fall asleep so as to ensure that you do not hurt yourself."

"Why do you out of all the Espada care about me safety, eh Ulquiorra? Is it because you think I'm higher than 'Trash' or is it that you have sympathy for me?"

"It is none of those reasons."

"Huh?"

"Did you ever think that I could have feelings for someone like you?"

"Well no, I guess I never really thought that you had a heart let alone feelings that you could give to someone."

Without giving Grimmjow a response, Ulquiorra quickly latched his lips onto Grimmjow's. The taller of the two gave out a loud gasp and wrapped his one arm around Ulquiorra's neck as he deepened the kiss. Now it was Ulquiorra's turn to gasp. When the need for air came both of them separated but they weren't satisfied by just that one little motion. They each wanted more. Ulquiorra crawled on the bed so he could straddle Grimmjow and to take off the latter's pants. Once that was done he proceeded in taking his own clothes off very slowly watching Grimmjow's eyes follow his every move. As soon as all of his clothes were off him Ulquiorra began to rub his and Grimmjow's groins together to create the most wonderful friction as they both moaned at the same time. The emo Espada then sucked on three of his fingers before he started stretching himself. To Grimmjow this was the most arousing thing he had ever seen and he hoped that Ulquiorra would hurry up. Once Ulquiorra deemed himself stretched out enough he aligned Grimmjow's member with his entrance and slowly sank down on it. Once Grimmjow's length was fully inside him Ulquiorra started moving, slow at first but eventually got faster and Grimmjow was pushing him down on his cock to make Ulquiorra ride him harder. After a couple of minutes Ulquiorra came all over his and Grimmjow's stomachs and the Sexta followed soon after. The Cuatro fell on top of Grimmjow and was asleep before he even made contact with the Sexta's chest.

"Goodnight, my little Ulqui."

Did you like it? Did it have too few details? Please rate and review and tell me your opinions.


End file.
